


Some Design

by lynnmonster



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Eighteenth Birthday, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even someone as sweet as Ashiwara must have been a resentful teenager, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Design

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to brooklinegirl for the beta and veredus for the audiencing; any remaning mistakes are my own. Written on the occasion of rageprufrock's birthday!

Ashiwara was refilling his sake cup when Saeki rattled a noisemaker next to his ear, startling him and making him splash some of his drink over his hand. Saeki flashed him a grin and dashed off to surprise someone else.

Ogata drifted over while Ashiwara was wiping the sake off his hand with a bright paper napkin. "You are eighteen today, aren't you, Ashiwara?" he asked.

"That's what the banner says," Ashiwara informed him rather sourly. He noticed that Ogata was smirking at him. Again.

Ogata probably thought Ashiwara was going to make a serious play for him tonight. The bastard. Ashiwara did his best to disappoint by playing mature and uninterested instead, which in this case meant being fairly impolite and just walking off, which was probably as much outright rudeness as he could comfortably muster at the moment. 

Ogata looked after him with a slightly discontented air, so Ashiwara supposed it wasn't the worst time to get his hopes up ... but, really, he'd been throwing himself at Ogata for years, because Ogata always, always looked like he'd be right there to catch him, and then Ashiwara would wind up lying in an undignified metaphorical heap with only a smirk at the most from the infuriating rat bastard.

He was eighteen now. He was an adult. He was going to have presence and dignity from now on. So he was done with all that.

Especially because in the meantime, instead of sleeping with _him_, Ogata had slept with so many women Ashiwara figured he probably had syphilis or some other horrible disease that would hopefully rot his dick off.

Whereas Ashiwara hadn't even -- well, there was that one waiter he'd let get all the way to C, but he'd been pretty drunk and the guy had been truly hot, and kind enough to make sure he'd gotten home safely. Besides, his interest, unlike that of certain lecherous Go players, had been beyond sincere; Ashiwara had had to gently discourage him from sending any more flowers for _weeks_ afterward. 

Ashiwara took it as a mark of his new maturity that he was circulating, and doing his best to play guest of honor graciously, even though he was seething inside all the while. In spite of the resentful Ogata-related thoughts running through his mind, he nodded patiently at the story Kuwabara was telling him at length and in great detail. He was doubly proud of himself because the story was peppered with plenty of Kuwabara's signature hooting laughs, which on a good day Ashiwara found grating and right now seemed mocking and knowing and overly loud.

When Kuwabara finally wound down, Ashiwara excused himself and headed to the master bathroom, far from the main area of the party.

He took his time and delayed a bit over his cleanup, splashing water on his face and patting himself dry with a hand towel. He kept his face buried in the terrycloth for a long moment, breathing in the lingering scent of detergent and trying to make his mind as fresh and blank as the clean, simple smell.

It didn't quite work, but he finally felt settled enough to face the crowd of friends and fellow pros once more. He took a deep breath and opened the door, only to find Ogata filling the doorway, looking like sex incarnate and resting his elbows against the molding on either side.

Ashiwara considered how best to get by him, but somehow, while he was thinking, Ogata had moved forward into the room and was already pushing him backward through sheer force of presence.

"What?" snapped Ashiwara, frustrated that his hard-won calm was already breaking. "Can't you wait a minute?"

Ogata grabbed his wrist and pressed his hand up against the wall, and somehow Ashiwara got turned around and was facing the tiled surface, with Ogata hovering close behind him. Ashiwara could feel Ogata's hot breath against the back of his neck. "Oh, I think I've waited long enough already," Ogata said softly, right in his ear.

"You've been drinking," accused Ashiwara, making a half-hearted attempt to pull his hand away.

"So have you," Ogata countered, amusement coloring his voice.

Ashiwara closed his eyes and raged silently. _Why now?_, he wondered despairingly. _I was finally getting *past* this._ He made another motion to disengage himself. In response, Ogata pressed the length of his body up against Ashiwara's back, pushing him up against the bathroom wall, and trapped Ashiwara's hand between the cool of the sea-green ceramic tiles and the warmth of Ogata's splayed palm.

Ogata nipped at the skin behind Ashiwara's ear and started unbuttoning Ashiwara's shirt with his free hand.

Ashiwara shuddered and squinched his eyes more tightly shut; he desperately wanted to look down and hated himself for the impulse. With one final burst of willpower, he shoved himself backward using the wall as leverage, and managed to push Ogata off. 

"Stop it," he said, and turned around. From some reserve of inner strength he didn't know he had, he got the courage to look Ogata in the eye. "I'm not that easy."

Ogata cupped his jaw and stroked the skin below his lip with his thumb. "You are." Ogata swallowed, then he continued thickly, "You _have _to be." He was gazing into Ashiwara's eyes and he sounded so serious and maybe a little desperate. Later, Ashiwara thought that that was what really put the final stamp on things.

Honest desire was just so damn attractive.

He stood still and let Ogata kiss him, silently rejoicing at the sheer hunger he felt directed his way. He caved and practically melted against Ogata, who was working insistently at all the buttons and fastenings of Ashiwara's clothes even as he kissed him into next week.

Ashiwara was breathless and flushed by the time Ogata pulled away to strip off their clothing.

Ogata peppered little biting kisses along Ashiwara's skin as he pulled Ashiwara's shirt and pants off. "I," _bite_ "have been," _kiss_, "waiting,"_bite_, "so long," _kiss_. He slid Ashiwara's underwear down and Ashiwara obligingly stepped out of the clothes pooled around his ankles. He didn't even have time to be self-conscious about how hard he was.

"You have no idea, you're such a natural tease..."

Natural? _Natural?!?_ Ashiwara had been concerned about being awkwardly obvious, but it had never crossed his mind that he hadn't been obvious enough. He gave Ogata a long stare, and then turned to prop his forearms against the counter. He looked back over his naked shoulder, knowing full well how he must look, and said, "Why, Ogata-san, I have no idea what you're talking about," in his most innocent tone of voice.

Ogata's eyes darkened even as he gaped. "You little _demon_," he breathed, sounding impressed despite himself, and shoved up next to Ashiwara, kissing him furiously again. 

This time, Ogata was the one to break away. He pressed his forehead against Ashiwara's shoulderblade and said, sounding somewhat muffled, "Oh, fuck, I've wanted you for _so long_ and you were always so _tempting_..." He trailed off and leaned back, considering Ashiwara through narrowed eyes.

Ashiwara really wanted to change the subject, and he figured Ogata was such a slut, anything _he_ could do would be tame in comparison. So without much in the way of reservations, he tilted his hips upward and spread his legs and smoldered for all he was worth.

Ogata's heartfelt moan was very gratifying.

Ogata suddenly dug his teeth into Ashiwara's back, but Ashiwara couldn't be bothered to mind because Ogata's stone-calloused fingers wrapped around his cock and started stroking him with skillful assurance. 

He worked his hips, trying to speed Ogata's stroking, and when Ogata slowed to compensate, an embarassing whine escaped his throat.

"Oh, yeah," Ogata murmured. "Let me hear you."

Ashiwara let go of his newfound dignity entirely and grunted, pushing greedily into the tunnel of Ogata's hand. His reward was more than he'd ever hoped: Ogata dropped to his knees behind him and started _licking_, spreading Ashiwara with his hand and going wild with his tongue.

After Ashiwara whined and wiggled a bit, Ogata finally sped his hand and probed with his tongue, and before long Ashiwara was wailing unselfconsciously and coming all over the countertop as orgasm overtook him like a crashing wave.

Ashiwara was still shaking and trying to catch his breath, but Ogata hardly gave him a moment to recover, flipping him around and cleaning him off with sloppy licks. He cupped his hands around Ashiwara's buttocks and heaved him up onto the countertop. A couple of testing thrusts brushed the head of Ogata's cock against Ashiwara's spit-slicked hole.

"Lube?" Ogata asked.

"Drawer," Ashiwara answered a little breathlessly, looping his arms behind Ogata's neck.

Ogata grinned at him and opened the drawer, fishing out the tube and flipping it open one-handed. He slicked his fingers and bent slightly at the knees, giving Ashiwara's legs some additional support with his own thighs, and reached down with an inviting smile.

Ashiwara sighed and let his legs slide open, falling to the sides of Ogata's knees, as Ogata teased his sensitive, twitching skin with slick and clever fingertips.

Soon Ogata was pushing first two, then three fingers into Ashiwara, twisting them knowingly but making careless slopping squelching sounds with each thrust. Ashiwara managed to scoot back and prop his heels on the edge of the counter, spread wide, and spared a moment to be grateful that the surface was marble and cool and unlikely to break.

Ogata's dexterous fingers soon had Ashiwara rocking his hips and thrusting upward, using his arms to counter the force and unintentionally pulling Ogata down towards him. Ogata groaned and fumbled for the lube again, spilling some of the contents near the sink and messily slicking his cock.

"Condom," Ashiwara gasped.

Ogata pressed forward, pushing his cockhead just below where his fingers were driving into Ashiwara's body, and raised his eyebrows.

"_Condom_," Ashiwara insisted, "you letch."

Ogata sighed but reached back into the little drawer. He pulled out a single condom and opened the wrapper with his teeth, his gaze burning into Ashiwara's eyes the whole time. Ashiwara let out a shaky breath, half aroused and half relieved, and watched as Ogata rolled the casing over his pinked and insistent erection. Ogata caught his eye and drove his fingers into Ashiwara abruptly, hitting the perfect spot so accurately and hard that Ashiwara started to tear up.

His involuntary cry seemed to inflame Ogata further, as he started to rock his fingers in and out of Ashiwara with increased speed and truly embarrassing noise. Ashiwara blushed and Ogata's eyes brightened with humor. Ashiwara suddenly wanted to punch him for being amused. He was overtaken by outrage, which Ogata obviously read on his face, as his ever-present smirk finally made a reappearance. 

The noises got even louder, if that was possible, the slapping of flesh against flesh couched in the squishing sound of more lube being pressed into him, and Ashiwara's swell of indignant offense threatened to turn him into a melting pile of humiliation. It just sounded so _dirty_, and he was so _open_, literally begging for it, and he wondered if he'd ever be able to live this down.

He felt the insidious heat of a blush creep across his cheeks, and saw Ogata's pleased expression, and the wave of anger and resentment that overtook him almost blacked out his vision.

Well, _fuck that_. Fuck _him_. 

Ashiwara was no shrinking violet. He twisted his hips and shoved back down onto Ogata's fingers, making the lewd squishing noises even louder. He grinned back into Ogata's face, which was changing expression from smug to pleased surprise. He fucked himself onto Ogata's fingers, loud and sloppy and enthusiastic, pushing back and moaning and making the loudest squelches possible, using his heels as leverage as he lifted his lower back off the counter, and got a hot look of amazed desire in response.

Ogata's talented fingers disappeared and Ashiwara gripped the edge of the counter with a whine, canting his hips up and presenting his hungry, empty hole for more.

Ogata shut his eyes with a shudder and Ashiwara felt like he'd won a contest of wills. Ogata gripped the base of his cock, holding the condom in place, and opened his eyes just before pressing his way into Ashiwara's proffered opening. Ashiwara held his breath as he was breached; it was different than three fingers, that was for sure, and he wasn't sure how to handle the slow but steady intrusion.

Ogata's expression was somehow pained but blissful, and once Ashiwara caught his breath, he was tempted to laugh. And then he did chuckle, low and intimate, because he suddenly knew that Ogata hadn't been laughing meanly at him this whole time, he really _did_ want Ashiwara -- as currently evidenced by the gasping choking noises coming from the back of his throat -- it was just that fondness sometimes engendered affectionate amusement that had to be given voice, no matter how inappropriate the timing.

Ashiwara's chuckles died down and he exhaled purposely in a steady breath, relaxing even further around the intrusion of Ogata's hard, thick cock. Ogata shuddered visibly and clutched Ashiwara's chest, burying his face in the crook of Ashiwara's neck. Ashiwara smiled to himself and rocked further down onto Ogata, all his resentment and anger replaced -- permanently, he feared -- with fatuous adoration.

And maybe this was why it had been a good idea in Ogata's demented mind to wait for Ashiwara, even though whatshername had been only fifteen -- FIFTEEN -- last year when he'd bedded her. Besides, they'd never had to see each other after that, and to the best of Ashiwara's knowledge, they hadn't. Whereas he and Ogata generally were in one another's presence at least two days out of every week, and depending on the season sometimes they lived in one another's pockets.

But now Ashiwara could _take_ this; he wanted it, he was meeting each of Ogata's thrusts as he plunged into him, and loving every second of it. Even if he wasn't the only one Ogata did this to, he suddenly realized that the righteousness of getting upset about that paled in comparison to not having this at all.

And his mind must have really been wandering, because the unexpected wetness and suction on his nipple almost undid him as Ogata sucked and licked at his chest while he lifted one of Ashiwara's thighs and started to pound away at him with renewed vigor.

"I knew it," Ogata gasped against his chest. "I knew it. You're perfect," he said, sinking into Ashiwara with frantic abandon and then, shockingly, long and slow in abrupt, unpredictable contrast to his earlier speed. The deliberate slide almost made Ashiwara's eyes roll back in his head, and it was only with great effort that he kept his reaction to a mere flutter of eyelids instead. 

"Ohhhh," he managed, and he felt the curve of Ogata's smile against his skin. Ogata rocked purposely, slowly -- deliberately and cruelly -- in and out of him. He pushed against that sparking, shudder-inducing spot more often than not, and Ashiwara was afraid he'd be leaving trails of nailmarks on Ogata's back as he clutched at him with delicious desperation. 

"Oh, christ, you _are_ perfect," Ogata moaned as he corkscrewed his hips and made Ashiwara gasp and dig his nails into the expanse of smooth back he was grasping.

Ogata pressed his palm against Ashiwara's straining cock and Ashiwara pulsed and came again, spurting over Ogata's hand with hardly any encouragement. He tingled everywhere, but especially where Ogata thrust into him two, three, four more times before stilling and groaning, pulling Ashiawara close and holding him still as he sighed.

Ashiwara opened his mouth, fighting through the daze to come up with something appropriate to say, but Ogata silenced him with luxurious kisses. Ashiwara slid down off the counter and stood straight, comfortably encircled within Ogata's arms and savoring his insistent mouth.

Ogata didn't seem to want to let him go, but Ashiwara pulled away. "Happy birthday to me," he said happily, his lips lightly brushing Ogata's as he spoke.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Ogata said against his mouth, and gripped Ashiwara's hip tightly.

Ashiwara smiled. He supposed it was appropriate to discover that the universe was ordered more properly than you'd thought on the occasion of your eighteenth birthday.

  



End file.
